


What They Have Become

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: On that night, the Zero Arena became the site of that wondrous moment, a legacy that would be remembered forever.





	What They Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I just wanna prepare something for this moment. I know it's not much, but at least I tried.  
> It is now 12:12 A.M. in Japan when I finally pulled the curtains to unveil this creation.
> 
> With all the joys and heartaches bestowed to fans everywhere, HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY, IDOLISH7! May the smiles continue to shine brightly in our hearts!
> 
> Note: contains slight spoilers until part 3 of the story. I do not own the franchise, only this plot.

The Zero Arena was laden with the excited crowd, wearing T-shirts and headbands emblazoned with the names of their favorite groups and members. Most of them were waving the glowing lightsticks, the colors signifying their existence being the beacons bestowing support to them. Banners flashed out proudly, depictions drawn cutely with markers or colored pencils. All in all, the general seating for the audience, together with the VIP sections, was packed to the brim. Security was tight and fans were forbidden from taking pictures for the sake of respecting their privacy. Rules had to be followed after all to lessen the emergence of scandal and gossip.

Riku was feeling nervous, his gloved hand curling into a fist against his chest. He and the rest of IDOLiSH7 were wearing the Restart Pointer costumes, the TRIGGER trio was donning the Last Dimension ensembles and Momo and Yuki of Re:vale were in their Silver Sky get-ups. From a corner of his eye, he could see his brother, the one and only Tenn Kujo, the aura of magnificence prominent as always with his idol persona, his miniature crown glowing under the shimmering stage lights. There was still a rift between them, the aggravating misunderstandings that led to the separation, though there were moments in which honest feelings reached out to them both. Riku wished for such moments to come by more often, but that had to wait; there would be more conflicts to test everyone’s resolve. Not to mention ZOOL had stepped in, becoming the soon-to-be worthwhile contenders, and there would be more scandals to ruin their reputation.

An idol’s life would not be an easy road, in all honesty, with packed schedules left and right. But it was to keep the fans happy, to protect their smiles, and it was all that mattered.

Tenn’s rose-colored orbs met with Riku’s crimson ones, and there was a nod and a smile as if to convey a heartfelt message to him, not just as idols, but also as siblings. Even when they were no longer together as a family since Takamasa Kujou adopted Tenn, the fact that they were blood-related would remain the same. At least Gaku and Ryuu were oblivious to that moment; the TRIGGER center would revert back to his demonic persona, with his poisonous tongue lashing out at them if either of them would notice it. Riku simply smiled back, nodding in understanding.

“Nanase-san?”

Riku cocked his head, only to notice Iori by his side, the argentine orbs watching him closely. The redhead recalled the reaffirmation of that single promise, Iori’s dream of making Riku a superstar when Tenn refused to acknowledge his brother as an idol during that heated confrontation. There were still childish bickerings shared between the Fly Away duo, from cute things thrown towards Iori to the etiquette that must be complied. In the end, it was as if they have become inseparable. Seeing Iori, together with the other members by his side, made him feel at ease. He took a deep breath before facing all of them, the signature smile gracing his face, confidence glowing in his innocent features. Iori comprehended the mental message, imitating the expression, lighting up the high school student’s visage.

_Let’s do this, everyone._

And as all twelve of them finally showed up on stage, there was the explosion of cheers and name calling, together with the marquee that signaled the special concert. Riku’s energy was vibrant, like a supernova, as he greeted the crowd in front of him. The managers of all three groups were smiling at them proudly, especially Tsumugi who was gazing at her group with tears in her eyes.

“Hello, everyone, welcome to the concert! As always, thanks for the support you have given us!” the redhead’s voice was crystal clear through the microphone. The IDOLiSH7 fans screamed and his devotees shouted his name.

“The fans deserve a special performance as the reward of your love for us. You won’t be disappointed by the outcome,” Tenn’s voice was the next to insinuate. His fans, alongside the TRIGGER supporters, hollered his name in unison, some even addressing him by his formal title.

Lastly, Momo’s cheerful words piped in. “And I’m certain that our legacy will continue on for more years to come!” As the Re:vale zealots were applauding, his scarlet orbs glanced at Yuki. Things were never the same for such a group name after Banri stepped away not long after he sustained the head injury and the silver-haired male was left alone in shambles. Momo’s choice to be his new partner was an enigmatic one, but throughout the five years of partnership, they have survived the obstacles together. Not to mention that Yamato’s acting scheme coerced Yuki to bare his feelings towards Momo before the re-opening concert.

The silver-haired man’s smile mirrored his partner’s as their eyes connected. They both have to move on from the past and focus on the present, the present Re:vale that stood on stage right at this moment. Even if Banri wouldn’t come because of his duties in Takanashi Productions, they were certain that his support would reach their hearts.

And Riku stepped forward as if his energy would revitalize the stage, setting the mood for that one extraordinary moment that would be branded in the pages of idol history. “Without further ado-”

The next words were then spoken in unison, a chant of commencement.

“Let this anniversary concert begin!!”

On that night, the Zero Arena was the site of the wondrous moment, the fans’ cheers breaching the silence with the blossoming exertion, a testament to display what they have become throughout those years. It was a legacy that would be remembered for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Gaby and Uno for beta-reading this!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like it so much. Peace out!


End file.
